Sin nombre
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Caroline y Katherine van a una fiesta donde la rubia descubre que un apuesto hombre británico no le ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que ha llegado. ¿Estaría muy mal llevárselo a su casa sin saber ni siquiera su nombre? KLAROLINE. LEMON. AU. Regalo para Rachel Wolff.


**Sin nombre**

 **Summary** : Caroline y Katherine van a una fiesta donde la rubia descubre que un apuesto hombre británico no le ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que ha llegado. ¿Estaría muy mal llevárselo a su casa sin saber ni siquiera su nombre? KLAROLINE. LEMON. AU. Regalo para Rachel Wolff.

 **Advertencias** : AU. PWP. LEMON. KLAROLINE.

 **Aviso** : " _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ Participa en la lista #5: Estaciones, con la estación otoño y la palabra encantamientos.

 **NdA** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rachel! Espero que te guste y el Klaroline nunca te abandone ;) Este no iba a ser el fic que iba a traer para el desafío pero he decidido aprovechar para cumplir esta historia que dije que escribiría.

Inspirado en este tweet [ /Klarolinefucked/status/741006356014997504] de Klarolinefucked.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Cuando Caroline y su amiga Katherine se preparaban en la habitación de su residencia universitaria para asistir a la fiesta de esa noche no tenían grandes expectativas para lo que pudiera pasar allí. No se trataba de ninguna ocasión especial, ni de ninguna fiesta temática o de una fraternidad, simplemente era una fiesta de un sábado de otoño más en el pub al que los universitarios de segundo año solían frecuentar.

— Caroline, ¿mejor así o así? — Inquirió su amiga, pidiendo su opinión sobre el escote de su blusa. La primera opción era cuatro centímetros más recatada que la segunda.

— ¿Stefan va a estar allí?

— Primera, por si acaso. — Replicó guiñando un ojo la morena, bajándose el escote de la blusa azul que llevaba. Cogió aire y metió sus manos entre sus pechos para dejarlos ajustados a su sujetador, enseñando y presumiendo, sin llegar a parecer vulgar.

Caroline rio ante el descaro de su amiga. No es que ella no fuera segura de sí misma, pero le impresionaba la desvergüenza que tenía la morena. Los pantalones negros de Katherine se ceñían a ella como una segunda piel, sus pies estaban enfundados en unos zapatos de tacón con diez centímetros de altura, su maquillaje resaltaba sus carnosos labios en rojo y la profundidad de su mirada con un sombreado negro. Pero era su actitud la que hacía girar las cabezas cuando ella pasaba.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó Katherine.

Caroline se volvió para mirarse en el espejo. No estaba nada mal, era delgada, alta, bien formada gracias a sus años de animadora y a la rutina de correr que llevaba a cabo todos los días. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido corto negro y unos zapatos negros, un poco más bajos que los de Katherine. Llevaba un maquillaje natural, sin ningún color fuerte, ya que gracias a sus ojos verde azulados tenía mucho trabajo hecho. Ese día no había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse y su cabello rubio estaba suelto, con ondas rebeldes cayendo un poco más allá de sus hombros. Era un look casual y desenfadado aunque arreglado. Perfecto.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba tampoco nada mal.

— Me echo perfume y salimos.

Al salir a la calle, Caroline se arrepintió por un segundo de no haberse puesto pantalones al igual que su amiga, ese año el otoño había traído el frío rápidamente a la ciudad. Se ajustó más su cazadora de efecto cuero y agarró a uno de los brazos de Katherine, apresurándola para andar deprisa más deprisa.

— ¿Tienes frío? Es lo que tiene utilizar tus piernas en pleno otoño como _encantamientos_ para atraer a hombres. — Se burló su amiga.

Caroline bufó, sabiendo que la morena no lo decía con mala intención.

— No lo hago por atraer a hombres. No necesito la aprobación de nadie, solo la mía.

— Lo sé. Y si me gustaran las mujeres, ten por seguro que no te dejaría escapar.

Las chicas rieron y apresuraron el paso hasta llegar al pub, el cual afortunadamente estaba a quince minutos de su residencia. El calor les dio la bienvenida cuando atravesaron las puertas del local, bastante lleno a pesar de no ser muy tarde. No tardaron mucho en dar con la mesa alta, en un lateral, en la que se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

Mientras se quitaban los abrigos y los dejaban con el resto, Katherine preguntó si sabían si había llegado Stefan.

— Sí, le hemos visto hace un rato en la barra. Estaba con un amigo suyo que ha venido por un tiempo, creo que es británico. — Respondió Elena, la hermana gemela de su compañera de habitación.

Las recién llegadas buscaron de inmediato al susodicho con la mirada. Tal y como les había contado su amiga, Stefan estaba en la barra. De pie y apoyado en ella, hablando con un chico que les daba la espalda.

— Voy a saludar. — Sin decir nada más, Katherine se alejó de sus amigos en dirección a su novio.

Los demás asintieron y volvieron a hablar entre ellos sin prestar atención. Caroline, curiosa por el amigo de Stefan siguió con la mirada a su amiga. Cuando llegó ante los hombres, a su novio se le iluminó la cara y dio un rápido beso como saludo a Katherine para después hacer las oportunas presentaciones. Cuando el otro chico se giró para saludar a la morena, Caroline se quedó sin habla por un segundo.

Era guapísimo.

Pelo rubio y rizado, labios carnosos y barba de tres días adornaban su rostro perfectamente esculpido. No era guapo al estilo de modelo de revista, en el que los modelos tienen un aire algo femenino, sino más rudo… A Caroline le pareció uno de esos rostros vikingos que veía en series. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta henley, con la mayoría de sus botones desabrochados. Para rematarlo llevaba collares, de cuentas y cuero. No muchos hombres llevaban collares.

A Caroline le pareció el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándole cuando el rubio sonrió de lado, chulesco, en su dirección. Caroline mordió su labio inferior, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas con el amigo de Stefan.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con ella? Parecía una quinceañera cuando ve a su estrella de cine favorita. Decidida a no volver a comportarse de una manera tan pueril se dispuso a hablar con sus amigos, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su espalda.

Esa tarea podía parecer sencilla en principio, pero no le costó darse cuenta de la dificultad que entrañaba. Caroline era una persona curiosa por naturaleza y se sentía tentada a mirar de vez en cuando por encima del hombro para comprobar si el rubio seguía allí. Lo estaba. Y la miraba constantemente. Incluso sin mirarle podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

Evitó acercarse a la barra, haciendo que cuando sus amigos fueran a por sus bebidas le trajeran una a ella. No había vuelto a saber de Katherine desde que se había marchado con Stefan.

Cuando llevaba cuatro copas, sin estar del todo borracha, sentía esa sensación que la liberaba un poco haciéndose que se riera por tonterías y hablara más alto de lo normal.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos!

Elena la cogió de la mano para llevarla hasta la pista de baile, donde ambas rieron y bailaron. Ajenas a su alrededor. A casi todo su alrededor. Caroline seguía sintiendo la mirada del inglés clavada en ella. Habían estado bailando durante un par de estrofas cuando Katherine se les unió, y al poco tiempo más gente se animó a bailar, formando una masa de gente que le impedía ver al misterioso rubio.

En uno de sus intentos por ubicarle, Katherine se rio a su lado.

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Care!

Su amiga la miró confusa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Lleváis buscándoos toda la noche con la mirada, Caroline. Solo acércate a él e invítale a tu habitación. Te aseguró que le encantará la idea.

Caroline enrojeció sin darse cuenta.

— No, es eso. Es solo curiosidad por ver gente nueva.

— Claro. Curiosidad por ver a ese tío nuevo desnudo entre tus piernas.

— ¡Katherine! — Exclamó la rubia indignada, mirando a su alrededor por ver si alguien había escuchado a la desvergonzada que tenía a su lado.

— Lo estás deseando, no lo niegues. ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿Eres una mojigata?

— No lo soy, pero que me digas que me acueste con alguien con quien no he cruzado una palabra… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! ¡Estaría completamente mal!

Katherine rodó los ojos.

—No hace falta que te acuestes con él. Siempre podéis hacerlo de pie, aunque sea más cansado.

— ¡Katherine!

— ¿Qué? Sería algo muy caliente. — A Caroline se le secó la boca al imaginarse la situación. — Además… te vas a derretir en cuanto le oigas hablar. Todos sabemos tu debilidad por el acento británico.

Caroline negó con la cabeza, divertida.

— Estás muy mal, Kat. Necesito ir al baño un momento a refrescarme.

Su amiga levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Has dicho a masturbarte?

— ¡Katherine! ¡Tú estás muy mal!

Se alejó de ella, oyendo su risa a su espalda.

¿Realmente estaría tan mal que se dejara llevar? Solo sería una vez. Y el rubio realmente estaba buenísimo. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Siempre podían conocerse después. Quién sabe, puede que fuera el amor de su vida.

" _O un psicópata sexual_ " pensó un instante después. A lo mejor había tenido que escapar de Inglaterra porque era buscado por la policía por el asesinato de chicas jóvenes a las que mataba después del sexo.

Abrió la puerta del baño de chicas y estaba milagrosamente vacío. Se acercó a uno de los lavabos y se lavó las manos. Aún mojadas, las pasó por su cuello para refrescarse.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan paranoica y mal pensada? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que algo estuviera fuera de su control?

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y unos pasos se acercaron para después detenerse. Caroline levantó la mirada y buscó a través del espejo quién había entrado. Probablemente fuera Katherine para intentar convencerla de nuevo para que se dejase llevar.

Para su sorpresa no era ella. Ni siquiera era una mujer.

El misterioso rubio amigo de Stefan estaba apoyado contra la puerta, repasándola con la mirada.

El corazón de Caroline empezó a bombear a mil por hora.

— Este… — Se aclaró la garganta, buscando su voz. — Este es el baño de mujeres, el de hombres está enfrente. — Caroline deseó con toda su voluntad de que la voz no hubiera salido tan nerviosa como ella se sentía.

Él se encogió de hombros, separándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella.

— Lo sé, pero ese baño está demasiado sucio. ¿Te importa si utilizo este?

¿Importarle? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Su voluntad la abandonaba por momentos, incapaz de separar la vista de los impresionantes ojos del hombre. Azules, profundos. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través de ella. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en sus ojos? Y _ese_ acento. Joder. Katherine tenía razón, después de todo era cierto que la ponían los acentos. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Y más si era pronunciado por esa voz tan sexy. Jamás pensó que una voz le parecía sexy.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

— No, claro. Adelante. — Respondió en cambio con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, Caroline.

Su entrepierna se humedeció al escuchar su nombre dicho por él. Jamás nadie lo había pronunciado igual, como si disfrutara diciéndolo, entonándolo de manera única.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Stefan y Katherine me han hablado de ti. — Contestó antes de meterse uno de los cubículos y cerrar la puerta.

Caroline maldijo a sus entrometidos amigos. ¿Qué es lo que le habrían dicho? No temía tanto por lo que le había podido contar Stefan sino por Katherine. Ella era la realmente peligrosa.

Escuchó cómo el británico bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones, por lo que Caroline abrió el grifo de agua que tenía enfrente, apurada. Debería haberse marchado. No haberse quedado quieta, dubitativa. Sonrojada.

Pero no quería irse.

Cogió de su bolso la máscara de pestañas y la utilizó, aplicándosela con cuidado. No la necesitaba, pero tenía que hacer algo con sus manos que la relajara. La puerta del cubículo se abrió a su espalda y el rubio se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella y utilizar el lavabo.

— Te has dejado el grifo abierto, Caroline. — Indicó el rubio sonriente.

Caroline se sobresaltó al ver que se volvía a dirigir a ella. Algo estúpido, porque se había quedado en el baño por él, disfrutaba secretamente de ese encuentro y no quería que terminara. Por lo que fue una tontería el respingo que dio, provocando que casi se clavara el aplicador del rimmel en el ojo.

— ¡Mierda!

Él se rio y se lavó las manos.

Miró enfadada su máscara y la guardó en el bolso. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como si fuera despistada y descuidada? Ella no era así, más bien todo lo contrario.

— Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte… — Dijo ella, esperando que él dijera su nombre y ella pudiera volver con sus amigos. Él se la quedó mirando sin añadir nada, por lo que ella suspiró para sus adentros. No necesitaba a ningún creído en su vida (aunque tuviera motivos para serlo). — Lo que sea. Adiós.

Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una mano cogió la suya haciendo que se detuviera, girándose para enfrentar la mirada azulada.

— ¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

Ella lo miró confusa.

— Tú eres el que no me lo has dicho. Ya sabes el mío, el protocolo señala que eres tú el que debería presentarse sin que yo tuviera que preguntar. Y por cierto, es de mala educación abordar a mujeres desconocidas en los baños. — Replicó Caroline, agradeciendo por haber vuelto en sí para dejar de comportarse como una adolescente.

— ¿Protocolo? ¿Educación? Eso es bueno, no lo había escuchado nunca. — La diversión que sentía era patente en su sonrisa, antes de adoptar una pose más calculada, ladina. Dio un paso más hacia ella. — De todas formas, no somos desconocidos.

Caroline soltó una risa, sorprendida, sin poderla evitar. Era evidente que él quería jugar. Por ella estaba bien. Nunca perdía.

— ¿No? ¿Y se puede saber qué sabes tú de mí?

— Sé que te gusta el vodka. — La chica sonrió, divertida. — Sé que gusta bailar, que sabes que lo haces bien pero te contienes y no te dejas llevar hasta que te has tomado un par de copas. — La diversión se tornó sorpresa al ver darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había estado observando él para darse cuenta de eso. El rubio bajo un poco el tono antes de continuar hablando y ella se acercó ligeramente hacia él, de manera inconsciente, para escuchar mejor. — Sé que no te gusta que tus amigos se emborrachen demasiado y los distraes de vez en cuando para que no tomen tanto alcohol. Sé que a ti tampoco te gusta emborracharse demasiado, por eso finges que el alcohol te afecta más de lo que realmente lo hace. Sé que te molesta que Katherine se haya pasado gran parte de la noche pendiente de Stefan. Sé que tú te has pasado el mismo tiempo pendiente de mí. Y sé que sabes que yo he estado igual de absorto por ti.

Se habían acercado tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. La mano de Caroline aún seguía sujeta por la del rubio, que ahora acariciaba la acariciaba lentamente. Pero ella estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras.

— Sé que te atraigo. Que mi acento te perturba. — Prosiguió él, haciendo pausas medidas mientras hablaba. Caroline se sintió descubierta ante esa declaración. ¿Era tan evidente? — Sé que sabes lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo. Sé que Katherine ha intentado que vinieses a hablar conmigo. Sé que tú no has querido. Sé que no te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer. Sé que no te gusta perder el control. Y sé que te mueres por hacer esto.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio unió sus labios en un beso arrebatador al que Caroline no se resistió. Todo ese discurso había tenido efecto en ella, había bajado todas sus barreras y cedido a sus primarios deseos. Por fin estaba haciendo lo que deseaba hacer desde el primer momento en que le vio. Y se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien.

Esos labios acariciando los suyos, lentamente pero con fuerza, entremezclando sus respiraciones pero manteniendo sus lenguas alejadas, luchando por el control de la situación. Sí, él también era un maníaco del control.

Y un manipulador.

La mano que la había mantenido sujeta la llevó hasta la cintura de la chica, acariciándola con cierta presión, mientras que su otra mano hacía lo mismo en su cadera. Provocador. No obstante, ella no era menos. Había llevado sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio, bajó su mano izquierda hasta llegar al bíceps y apretar, clavando sus uñas con deseo.

El rubio se separó ligeramente, rompiendo su beso para susurrar contra sus labios.

— ¿Suficientes? — Caroline, confusa, abrió los ojos que no supo cuando había cerrado. — ¿Crees que sé suficientes cosas sobre ti para dejar de considerarme un desconocido, amor?

Ella lo miró, calculándolo. Y sonrío con picardía.

— Puede ser… pero yo solo sé una cosa de ti. — Él aguardó a que ella continuara, pero en vez de hacerlo, la rubia se volvió a acercar a sus labios. Bajo su atenta mirada, sin separar los ojos de los suyos, agarró el labio inferior del hombre entre sus dientes, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Él jadeó en respuesta. Bajo sus labios hasta su barbilla, donde depositó otro pequeño mordisco e hizo lo mismo en su mandíbula. El rubio no dijo nada, continuó esperando. Intentando reprimir jadeos que finalmente se escapaban. Caroline llegó al lóbulo de su oreja y sopló, provocando que el otro se estremeciera. Le regaló otro pequeño mordisco y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante había cerrado los ojos. Ella sonrió satisfecha. — Sé que en este momento harías cualquier cosa por mí. — Declaró con voz apenas audible contra su oído.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. Palabras que no podían ser más ciertas.

Se rindió ante ella y la besó. Esta vez, al unir sus labios, presionó su lengua contra los de la chica para pedirle permiso, que fue concedido al instante. Ambos sabían que Caroline había ganado, que era ella la que tenía el control. Pero a ninguno podía importarle menos.

Se perdieron en ellos, descubriéndose, reconociéndose.

El rubio llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica, apretándola contra él. Y por primera vez, ella jadeó sorprendida al notar el tamaño del bulto bajo los pantalones. También se dio cuenta de la sonrisa engreída del chico mientras la besaba. Se apretó aún más contra él, provocando que ambos jadearan.

Caroline fue alzada y como respuesta ella rodeó la cadera del hombre con sus piernas. La llevó hasta el lavabo, donde la apoyó, besándola de nuevo. Ella bajó las manos de sus hombros hasta introducirlas por debajo de su camiseta, palpando los músculos ligeramente marcados, recorriéndole. Marcando con sus uñas, sabiendo que si en ese instante él se quitara su henley, líneas rojas marcarían su torso. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

La boca de su amante abandonó la suya para besar su cuello, despacio, analizando hasta encontrar el punto que la volvía loca para luego atacarlo con desenfreno. Lamiendo. Mordiendo. Chupando. Caroline gimió alto, olvidándose del lugar en el que estaba y con quién estaba, siendo solo consciente de esa boca en su cuello y esas manos en sus piernas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole un mejor acceso a ese punto tan sensible en su cuello. Había encontrado ese lugar que hacía que se derritiera en apenas tiempo, ¿qué sería capaz de descubrir en toda una noche? A duras penas era capaz de hilar pensamientos que tuvieran sentido cuando sintió como su mano derecha recorría su muslo, jugueteando con el borde de su vestido para luego meterla despacio bajo él. Tanteando hasta llegar a su ingle.

Fue como si despertara de un sueño húmedo, siendo consciente de la realidad.

— Espera, espera. No podemos… Aquí… — Intentó advertir abriendo los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo componer frases se había convertido en una tarea tan difícil?

El rubio se separó de ella como si acabaran de quitarle un manjar que estaba saboreando. Suspiró y dio un paso atrás. El azul de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo para dar paso a sus pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios, estaban rojos e hinchados, respiraba por la boca entreabierta. Su camiseta estaba hecha un desastre, levantada por debajo, mostrando algunos de los arañazos rojos que Caroline había hecho y que, como suponía, destacaban sobre su blanca piel como estrellas en la noche. Y la barra en sus pantalones era más que evidente. Por un momento la chica se sorprendió con humor de que fuera capaz de mantenerse derecho.

Ella no debía tener mucho mejor aspecto.

— Me he dejado llevar. No pensaba llegar tan lejos… Eres una caja de sorpresas, amor. — Se medio disculpó él cogiendo aire, intentando acomodar su erección en los pantalones para disimularla.

Ella tampoco pensaba llegar tan lejos. Al menos, no en el mismo pub. En su casa, en la privacidad de su cuarto podrían entretenerse todo lo que quisieran. En veinte minutos podrían estar tumbados en su cama disfrutando de sus cuerpos. En solo veinte minutos.

A la mierda.

— Oh joder. Ven aquí.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Caroline se inclinó, agarrándolo por sus collares, tirando de ellos para acercarlo a ella y volver a besarle con pasión renovada. La exclamación de sorpresa del rubio se perdió en sus bocas.

Sin dejar de sujetar sus collares con una mano, la rubia alzó la otra y la colocó bajo la mandíbula del hombre, obligándolo a deshacer su beso para mirarla a los ojos.

— Vamos a follar aquí y ahora. Después iremos a mi casa y lo repetiremos con más calma, ¿entendido?

Él asintió, incapaz de hablar por la sorpresa.

— Bien. — Caroline le recompensó besándolo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez él detuvo el beso para hablar.

— Sabes que es probable que venga alguien, ¿verdad?

La rubia sonrió con un toque de malicia.

— Entonces, vamos a asegurarnos de que vean un buen espectáculo.

Él rio con sus palabras antes de volver a besarla. Todo era rápido, intenso y nuevo. Pero de alguna extraña forma, encajaban sin problemas. Nunca se había dejado llevar de esa forma, pero había algo entre ellos, una conexión que hacía saltar chispas. Era incapaz de resistirse.

Caroline volvió a rodear las caderas del hombre con sus piernas, acercándolo a ella mientras que él subía hasta su cintura su vestido, revelando las braguitas negras que apenas cubrían la parte esencial. El rubio abandonó sus labios para bajar por su cuello hasta el escote de la chica, repartiendo besos de mariposa por el camino. Una mano seguía tanteando su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, acechando, provocando. La otra subió para liberar a uno de sus pechos del vestido y el sujetador, que provocó jadeos de la chica. Él sonrió, soplando el pezón, maravillándose de lo erecto que se ponía en respuesta. Procedió a atacarlo con su boca, mordisqueándolo ligeramente, lamiéndolo con un poco de dureza, llevando su mano al otro pecho y masajeándolo por encima de la ropa.

Caroline pensaba que se iba a volver loca de placer, apenas era capaz de responder, aún continuaba agarrando los collares del rubio mientras que su otra mano recorría su cuello. Cuando el hombre combinó uno de sus mordiscos en el pezón con la introducción de un dedo dentro de ella, la chica casi gritó, arqueándose contra él, subiendo la mano de su cuello hasta su pelo, agarrando esos cabellos rubios y rizados, tirando de ellos.

— Estás tan húmeda, Caroline. ¿Has estado así mojada desde que me viste?

No supo si fue su acento, sus palabras sucias, el tono de su voz o la excitación que la provocaba el saber que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. O tal vez la suma de todo lo anterior, pero supo que si continuaban así podría correrse de un momento a otro. Y aunque eso la apetecía, _muchísimo_ , quería sentirle dentro de ella antes de marcharse a casa, quería verlo en el mismo estado en el que estaba ella.

Soltó la mano que sujetaba sus collares hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, abriéndolos para bajárselos.

— ¿Y tú? No hace falta que me respondas, sé que sí. Seguro que se te ha puesto dura desde que imaginaste mis piernas a tu alrededor mientras te hundías en mí una y otra vez.

El rubio rugió, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. De un tirón, arrancó las braguitas que llevaba, volviendo a besarla. Entre los dos, se deshicieron de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, que colgaban de sus tobillos. Caroline, apoyando sus manos atrás, gimió al verlo erecto frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros, tan cerca de lo que llevaba deseando por lo que parecían ahora siglos.

— Vamos. — Le urgió jadeante.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, agarrando sus caderas. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió, acercándolo con sus piernas para apresurarle a que se uniera a ella. Sin romper el contacto de sus miradas, el rubio se introdujo poco a poco en ella. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, pero sin querer perderse ni un segundo. Ella se encontraba igual.

Poco a poco se introdujo por completo en ella, y al ver que no había ninguna queja, se empezó a mover lentamente. Caroline se sintió decepcionada por un momento, ¿eso era todo? El rubio era grande pero sentía que no estaba del todo satisfecha. Podría llegar a correrse si se ayudaba. Introdujo una de sus manos entre sus piernas para alcanzar su clítoris.

Su mano fue apartada por la de él, sujetándola por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Él pareció irritado por un segundo, pero luego sonrió con lujuria.

— No. Vas a correrte sin tocar tu sensible clítoris, Caroline. — Ella gimió de frustración. — Debí haber sabido que te gustaría más duro. ¿Así? — Preguntó introduciéndose en su interior con una fuerte estocada. Fue recompensado con más gemidos. — Mejor, pero aún no. — Llevó la mano libre hasta la cadera de la chica y afianzo su agarre al empujar una vez más. Unos nuevos gemidos, más altos que los anteriores le respondieron. — Falta poco. Vamos, amor, dime si así de fuerte es mejor. — Liberó la otra mano que mantenía a la de la chica y la colocó también en su cadera, de un nuevo movimiento se introdujo en ella, lo más profundo que fue capaz.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! — Caroline casi gritó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El rubio repitió sus movimientos, con la misma intensidad pero cada vez más rápido. Caroline lo agarró por los hombros para apoyarse en él, convirtiéndose con cada nueva embestida en una masa de gelatina. Era rápido, brusco y pasional. Casi animal. Justo lo que quería en ese momento. Clavó las uñas en sus hombros mientras gemía sin cuidado. Él jadeaba su nombre, lo que la volvía aún más loca de pasión.

— No pares. Voy a… — Rogó ella.

Él no lo hizo. Sin detenerse, volvió a besarla, uniéndose a ella como podía, tragándose su orgasmo. Caroline se contrajo contra él, gimiendo en su boca. Unos segundos más tarde, él la siguió, pronunciando su nombre como si rezara. La rubia pensó que verlo correrse gritando su nombre era la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Respiraron agitados sin romper el abrazo que les unía, Caroline descansando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

— Klaus. — Confusa, levantó la cabeza para mirarle. — Me llamo Klaus.

Ella sonrió. Era un nombre raro, ni siquiera se paró a pensar si lo había escuchado alguna vez pero le gustaba, le quedaba bien.

— Un placer conocerte, Klaus.

Él sonrió.

— Me gusta tu acento cuando pronuncias mi nombre.

Caroline rio. ¿Su acento? No tenía nada de especial, no provenía de ningún lugar exótico. Era común. Pero sabía que él no se estaba burlando de ella, que se lo decía de verdad.

— Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada más, con sus cuerpos conectados. Debería ser incómodo pero no lo era. Caroline nunca se había sentido igual con nadie.

— Deberíamos salir. Mis amigos se preguntaran dónde narices me he metido.

— Claro. Stefan probablemente también lo haga.

En silencio se separaron y se vistieron, Klaus la ayudó a encontrar sus braguitas y ella le acomodó el pelo revuelto. Cuando terminaron se sonrieron, cómplices, como dos chiquillos que acaban de hacer una travesura.

— Debería salir yo primero para que no sospechen… — Dijo ella, mirando dubitativa a la puerta.

— Por supuesto. Esperaré unos minutos antes de salir.

Ella asintió pero no se movió. Quería volver a verle pero le daba vergüenza decírselo. Lo cual era estúpido dado que acababa de tener sexo con él.

— Si hoy no podemos terminar la noche como… mmm… habíamos planeado. Me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría enseñarme mañana la ciudad. — Propuso él con una pequeña sonrisa. Por primera vez, ella se dio cuenta de los hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando lo hacía. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta?

— ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

— Sí, eso creo. A menos que los americanos no tengáis citas y quedéis para dar una vuelta… en ese caso, te pido eso.

Ella rio, sintiendo como la familiaridad volvía a ella.

— Me encantaría quedar mañana contigo. — Él amplió su sonrisa y la besó una vez más. — Pídele a Stefan mi número.

— Lo haré.

Caroline cogió el pomo de la puerta para marcharse. Sin embargo, se giró una última vez y le dedicó un guiño mientras se despedía.

— Es una cita, Klaus.

 _Fin_.


End file.
